Heaven Was Needing a Hero
by BensonStabler99
Summary: Sad...I must admit, I cried while writing. Something goes wrong and a character dies...read.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I'm a poor college student who enjoys SVU and writing.

A/N: Forgive me…this song made me cry and writing this made me cry as well. This was hard to do, but the story hit and I figured it was a good way to get a great song out there. I hope you all enjoy none the less. Don't worry. There will be more.

It had been several weeks now since that dreaded day. She smiled as he blew her a kiss before leaving the 1-6. They were dating for a year and she was already five months pregnant with his son. Their son. It was something that thrilled not only them, but everyone in the 1-6.

Finally, the two had seen how in love they were. Of course, everyone else knew it from the beginning, but being as stubborn as they are, you know? It was bound to never happen. But it did, thank God. Casey, Munch, and Fin even threw a party when it finally happened.

But in one instant, it was all taken away from her. One case, with her not being there, she lost her partner and the man she was deeply in love with. Elliot and Fin were out on a case when something when horribly wrong. The perp had escaped and they were in a shoot out. Of course, Elliot decided to split, against Fin's wishes. Next thing he knew, Elliot was on the ground and the perp took off. He never made it in the ambulance.

_Flashback_

Olivia watched Elliot. He stood there, talking to the press with a huge grin on his face. For once, he had actually accepted being called a hero by the media. He was enjoying this and she knew she was going to rag him about it later. It's what best friends did. And he was her best friend. She knew he felt strongly about what he was talking about. Which, of course, was the sick pervert that tried to rape the little girl, but Elliot had stopped that, causing him to become a hero.

She tried to remember a time when Elliot wasn't a hero in her eyes. As many times as they had worked on a case together, he was always there for both her and the victim, never letting go of either. Elliot and the job were all she had. She couldn't lose either. If he felt the same, she wasn't sure, but she knew she couldn't lose him. She cared too much.

However, when she felt his eye look in her direction, she knew. She watched him excuse himself from the media and walked over to her. His hand immediately went to her cheek as she let the tears fall. He gently brushed them away before kissing each water mark they had left on her cheek.

"Liv…" he whispered. She smiled and brushed his hair back.

"I love you, El." It was out before she realized what she was saying. His only response was his lips crashing upon her lips, causing her heart to flutter and her to forget how to breathe. It made her smile.

_End Flashback_

A five month pregnant Olivia sat at her desk, thinking about that night. It was months before her Elliot was taken away from her. She couldn't believe it. It was still as a dream for her. Fin had apologized over and over again, feeling as if it was his fault. She tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault. Even if Elliot was with her, she knew there was nothing she could do. As stubborn as he was, nothing could've stopped him from going in there that day. Looking over at his empty desk got to her. She placed a protective hand on her stomach and a tear fell down her cheek. She got up and left, going to the one place she knew she could feel close to Elliot. The Cemetery. Cragen nodded at Casey to follow her as she walked out. Casey did just as she was told.

It was hard to believe he was gone. She hated it. She hated having to be in this place to feel close to him. "I hate this, El…I really do. I haven't slept since I was told about you. There's this…this…void in my heart." Tears fell down her cheeks and she really didn't care. "I can't do this, El. I need you in my life." She stood there crying for what seemed like hours. She heard a branch crack and turned around, the cop in her kicking in.

"It's just me, Liv," Casey said. Her heart sank, hoping it would be Elliot, even thought she would beat him. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"I just…I wanted…You know?" Casey nodded. She knew that she wanted it to be Elliot. Casey wanted it to be Elliot, but it wasn't. He was gone. Casey didn't speak. She just stood there, letting Olivia cry out her pain and frustration, shedding a few tears of her own for her best friend and the love of her life. A few minuets later, Olivia asked Casey for time alone. Casey agreed, but said she wasn't leaving without Olivia.

"It's getting cold, Liv," Casey whispered, coming up behind her. She only shrugged and stared at Elliot's grave. Casey wrapped her arms around her friend…her best friend…her only friend. "Liv…"

"I know, Case," she whispered, putting her head on her shoulders and allowing herself to cry. "I just miss him so much. I can't picture my life without him. I never saw him back down from what he believed in. Especially with us. I fought him on it for so long…maybe…just maybe if I didn't fight him, we would've had more time together."

"Don't talk about the 'what ifs' Olivia," she told her. "He wouldn't want it that way. You have to be strong for this little one." She pointed to her stomach and Olivia grinned a little. "Plus, you have to be strong for Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie. How would they react to you being like this after you telling them it was going to be alright?" She only nodded.

"I remember our last case. He was so proud of himself, which is unusual. It made me laugh to see him grin the way he did when he was being interviewed. I just stood back and watched. He truly was a hero that night, Casey. He did so well." She smirked.

"Heaven just needed him more then we did. It was his time, Liv." She nodded, knowing it was true and praying Elliot was happy being a hero in Heaven. She let Casey guide her back to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still a poor college student who owns nothing**

_Three months later_

Olivia was in her apartment, waiting for the day when the baby was born. Casey had been spending a lot of time with her to help her prepare for the pregnancy. She was glad to have a best friend like Casey. Without her, she'd be at a loss during her pregnancy. Olivia was sprawled out on the couch when someone knocked at the door. When she groaned, Casey laughed and came into the kitchen. "I'll get it Liv." She grinned because of how helpful her best friend was being.

"I can't wait to have this little guy," Olivia said, smirking. Casey laughed as she looked through the peephole. When she saw the man standing outside, she gasped.

"I'll be back, Liv," she said, opening the door and pushing herself outside. "Who the hell are you?"

"Casey…it's me…it's…its Elliot," he whispered. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"You have a lot of answers to give, Elliot. She's going to be pissed," she whispered. He nodded.

"I know. I never wanted to hurt her. I just…the perp was on the lose and they ended up putting me in the WPP. When Munch and Fin found him last week, they released me. I just…how is she?" he asked, babbling more so for his sake.

"I figured. She's heartbroken, El. She really thought you were gone. You should've said-" she said before he cut her off.

"Don't you think I would've if I could've!" he half yelled. She winched. "Sorry. I couldn't tell anyone. Cragen doesn't even know I'm alive. When I got back, I came straight her because I figured she'd take it the hardest. This whole thing has just about killed me, Case…"

"It's killed her inside, too," she whispered. He nodded. The door behind Casey opened and no one moved, especially when Olivia saw Elliot. All she could do was stare. He did the same. She was a lot bigger then the last time he saw her. He fought the urge to reach out and place his hand on where his unborn son rested peacefully.

"Casey, this is a sick joke to play on me," she whispered, angrily.

"It's not a joke, Livia," he whispered. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Tears formed in her eyes and he felt horrible because he knew he was the reason they were there. Casey slipped back into the apartment, not even sure if they realized she left them alone.

"What the hell is going on, El?" she ask, angry. He sighed.

"Liv, you have every right to be mad at me. Hell, I'm mad at myself for this, but I couldn't do anything about it," he whispered, moving closer. She backed up towards the door. He nodded. "I was put in the witness protection program. They declared me dead so they were able to get me out of there safely. I could've risked the life of you or the baby if I would've stayed." Tears were now in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Olivia. I really wish I didn't have to do it. I wish I could've told you or something. I just couldn't risk it."

"I'm hurt, El…I understand, but I'm still hurt. You have to put yourself in my position," she whispered. He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. "I love you, El. I always have and I always will." They looked at each other before she smirked. He took her hand in his own. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to push her. A sudden pain shot through her abdomen. "El…I think it's time."

He looked at her before he registered what she was saying. He muttered something that sounded like 'oh shit' which caused her to laugh. He opened the door and yelled at Casey, which brought her outside with Olivia's bag. "I'm driving!" Casey smirked; glad Elliot was back in time to witness this.

"Stop pacing, Stabler. You're making me nervous," Olivia whispered, weakly from the bed. She grinned when he stopped. "You make it seem like you're giving birth to this little one." She placed her hand on her abdomen. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Liv. It's been a while since I've been here, doing this." She nodded, knowing what he was talking about. After all, Lizzie and Dickie were almost 17 now. The though of his children reminded him that he hadn't called Kathy yet. He almost hated bringing it up in front of Olivia. "I need to call Kathy and the kids…" She nodded and watched him walk out. Casey soon came in.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Olivia smirked at her direct question. It's what made her such a great lawyer.

"He went to call Kathy," she said. Casey's face hardened. "The kids, Case." She smiled and laughed.

"You saw that, eh?" Olivia nodded. "I know he loves you, Liv." She nodded again.

"He does. And I love him. This whole thing has been too much," she said as he came back. He stood outside the door, hating himself for eavesdropping, but he had no choice. "I thought he was dead. I hadn't come to terms with it yet. Now what am I going to do, Case?" Casey put a hand on her shoulder and let her cry a little before Elliot decided to walk in the door.

"I'll be back later, Liv," Casey said, squeezing her hand and walking away. He nodded as she walked out. He sighed and she patted the empty space on the bed next to her. He sat down and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Liva…I really am. I feel like shit for putting you through this," he told her. She shrugged.

"It's nothing you could've prevented." A contraction suddenly stopped her thoughts and she grabbed his hand, squeezing as hard as she could. He grinned at her strength. She glared. "You find this amusing, Stabler?" He shook his head, knowing she was going to clock him when she was able. After the contraction was over, she was fine and a few minuets later the doctor came in the room.

"How are you doing, Ms. Benson?" She glared again and squeezed Elliot's hand, obviously having another contraction.

"I believe she's been better," Elliot suggested. Olivia only squeezed her hand harder. "So, when exactly is this little guy going to come?" The doctor walked over to Olivia and examined her.

"Actually, as soon as my team gets here, we can go ahead with this," he told them. Olivia and Elliot grinned at each other. The doctor excused himself so he was able to get everyone together and get ready for the birth of another baby.

A/N: There's more coming. I just wanted to get this part put up. The rain has brought down my creative juices...who knew?


	3. Chapter 3

I still own nothing and am poor. ;-/

Casey came in the room when the doctor rushed out of the room. "Well?" Olivia laughed, knowing good and well what she meant.

"Doctors getting his staff together. We're really gonna do this," she said, looking from Casey to Elliot. Elliot sighed.

"Not like you have a choice, Olivia," Casey said, causing her to grin. "I called Munch, Fin, and Cragen. They're on their way." They were the only family Olivia had and Casey knew she'd want them to be there for this, especially since someone had to tell them that Elliot was now back.

"Thank you. Case…look. You've been my best friend through all this and everything and I was really hoping you'd be here…with me and Elliot…during this," she stammered, glancing from Elliot to Casey. Casey grinned before the doctor walked in.

"Ready, Ms. Benson?" he asked. Olivia nodded. Casey and Elliot, both fearful, took one of her hands, Casey on the left and Elliot on the right as they prepared themselves for the birth of the baby.

Elliot placed a kiss on her forehead, surprised she didn't yell or anything. Of course that all came during the pushing.

"Dammit Stabler!" she hissed, pushing. "You know how much I hate you right now, right?" He smiled and nodded. Casey looked at him with disbelief.

"This is my fault, Casey. You'll say the same things to your boyfriend or husband once you have a baby, I promise." Casey could only grin at the idea of her and Jason having a baby together. She really loved him. They had been dating for the past seven months and everything was going wonderfully for them.

"Elliot, shut up. Your voice is really annoying me right now," she hissed again, pushing even harder. Elliot just smirked at Casey. A few seconds later, they heard the scream of a little one.

"Alright," the doctor started, "a healthy little boy. Ten fingers and ten toes. Looks to be in good health." Olivia lay against the bed and cried into Elliot's arms.

"You did good, baby. You did real good." He grinned and looked up at Casey as he placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"We still have one more to go," the doctor stated. Olivia sat up in disbelief.

"What?" she half yelled. This whole situation amused Casey because she had never seen Olivia like this. "You never said anything about twins." Elliot was practically glowing, and Olivia figured it was simply because he wasn't giving birth to them. She gave him an evil look.

"We didn't know about the other one until the last sonogram. I figured you knew, Ms. Benson," he said. "You need to push now." She glared at the doctor and did what he said. Oh how she hated both him and Elliot at this point.

The screaming of another child brought Olivia out of her thoughts. She had twins…with Elliot. It was something she dreamed of for a long time.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, a little girl," the doctor said, handing the baby off to get cleaned up. Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead, not wanting to go any farther just yet.

"You did wonderful, baby," he whispered gently against her hair. She grinned at both him and Casey.

"I love you guys." Tears began to form in her eyes and she brushed them away, not wanting them to fall on this day. Not now.

"Would you like to hold your children?" the nurse asked, holding the twins. Casey took this as a sign she needed to leave.

"You guys want me to tell them or do you want to?" she asked, looking for Olivia to Elliot. He just looked at Olivia.

"It's up to you, Liv." She nodded.

"Do you want to tell them?" she asked Elliot. He grinned.

"Sure. I can tell them about our children and I guess they'll get the idea that I'm not really dead, eh?" he smiled in Casey's direction. She shook her head. "Tell them Olivia didn't want to say anything until she figured out the name. I'll be out there soon." Casey nodded, hugging them both and congratulating them both before leaving the room.

The children were handed to Olivia and Elliot and everyone else left the room. Tears spilled over as she looked down into the eyes of her little boy. "What should we name him, El?" He only grinned.

"How about Clark James?" Olivia grinned and repeated the name. "You like?" She only nodded.

"He has your eyes…those blue eyes…" Elliot nodded this time. "What about our little girl?" He thought for a minute before she spoke. "Callie? It means beautiful."

"Like her mother?" he grinned. She only laughed. "Callie Alexandria?" New tears formed at the mention of her friend's name.

"I love it, Elliot. You better go tell the guys," she whispered. He gently kissed her forehead and handed Callie to her.

"I'll be back, Liv. I love you." He turned and walked out the door and came face to face with Casey, a shocked Munch, Fin, and Cragen.

"Elliot?" the three question. He grinned.

"Hi guys. Liv had twins." He spoke as if they were expecting him to be standing there, telling him about Olivia.

A/N: Shall I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the Alex thing guys…It was late. Hope you enjoy. This might be the last, although I've though about an in the future like chapter, but I wasn't sure…you know, with Callie and Clark?

"You and I are talking later, but first, how's Olivia?" Fin said, glaring at Elliot. Munch was half amused half pissed off at Elliot.

"And twins?" Cragen asked, shocked.

"Mom's fine. And yes, Liv had twins. All three are doing fine. You guys want to see them?" Everyone nodded, never saying a word. They all went into the room expect for Cragen, who stopped when he reached Elliot.

"What the hell is going on, Elliot? You're dead…" he said, knowing it wasn't true, since, well, he was standing in front of him.

"It was the case…I was shot. I remember Fin telling me I had to make it otherwise Liv would kick his ass. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a private room and there were three FBI standing at the foot of my bed. What was I supposed to do?" He signed and sat down next to the older man. "I would've left if I could've. I tired so many times to call you, or Liv, or even my kids…they wouldn't even let me talk to them. It killed me leaving everything, Cap. It really did." Elliot noticed the tears forming in his eyes and brushed them away. "Go see your daughter." Cragen grinned. He always thought of Olivia as a daughter and her being called that made him grin.

"Welcome back, Elliot." Cragen shook his hand and hugged him before walking in the room. Elliot sat back down and put his head in his hands. He had no intention of leaving this hospital tonight.

When he called Kathy, she promised to bring the kids down, knowing that Olivia was having the baby. (AN: Kathy is NOT a bitch in this one…sorry.) He looked up in time to see Kathy rounding the corner.

"Kath…thank you," he whispered, standing up and hugging her. "You have no idea how I appreciate this." She nodded, still trying to take in Elliot being alive. "I'm here, Kathy. I'm so sorry I did this to you and the kids. I really am."

"I know, Elliot. You would've been here if you could've," she whispered, just as Maureen came around the corner.

"Mom I-" she said before stopping when she saw her father standing there. "Daddy?" Her voice was barley above a whisper. She was the oldest, but you would've sworn she was the youngest. Elliot nodded and she ran into his arm. "How? How is it…wow…How's Liv?" He grinned, knowing her daughter could only think about one thing at a time.

"She's fine," he said, looking from Kathy to Maureen. "She had twins." He grinned again. The woman he was in love with just gave birth to their twins.

"What?" Maureen said, grinning. "Can I go in, Daddy?" He laughed and nodded toward the door.

"Go." She did as she was told, leaving him and Kathy standing there again.

"Congradualtions, Elliot. Tell Olivia-" she started before he held up a hand to cut her off.

"She'll be happy to see you. Go. I'll wait for the kids." She nodded and went into the room. Elliot turned around just in time to run smack into the twins. "Hey guys.

"Dad?" they both questioned, amazed. "Mom told us you were dead."

"We went to the funeral dad," Dickie told him. Elliot nodded, and sat down with the twins just as Katie walked around the corner. "Sit." Elliot grinned at his son. "Dad was about to explain this to us."

Elliot told the kids and they took it very well. The wrapped their arms around him and hugged him before they realized why they were here. They excused themselves and went into Olivia's room. He put his head in his hands and sat there until he felt hands on his shoulders. When he looked up, he saw Munch and Fin standing in front of him.

"Cragen told us. We're glad to have you back," Fin said, hugging Elliot. Munch shook his head.

"Damn government. I knew they had to be involved in this somehow. Nothing can kill the infamouos Elliot Stabler," he said, grinning and hugging Elliot. The three laughed and Elliot grinned.

"Except for having twins with Liv and giving her this," he said, pulling a box out of his pocket with a ring. The look of amazement hit their faces. "I bought it before I left town. Think she'll say 'yes'?" They laughed.

"If she doesn't, no woman will ever marry you, Elliot," Casey said, standing behind Fin. Elliot grinned. "She'll marry you. It'll take her time to get use to the fact that you're here again, but she loves you. Trust me." He smiled.

"Thanks, Case," he said, wrapping his arms around Casey.

"We gotta hit the road. We'll see you later, Elliot," Fin said, patting him on the back and waving good-bye. Munch followed closely.

"I meant it. Thank you…for everything. For taking care of Liv when I couldn't…I…just…" Casey grinned when she realized Elliot Stabler was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about it. I gained a best friend in the process, Elliot." She kissed his cheek. "I love you guys. You guys are my best friends, so consider it a job well done. Besides, she introduced me to the man I love." Elliot grinned.

"That's my Liv…So, you really think she'll like?" he asked, holding out the ring.

"Is that a ring!" the kids, Kathy, and Cragen all said at the same time. Elliot groaned. He knew Olivia was going to be pissed that she was the last one to know about this ring. He grinned.

"Yeah. It is. I love her. I can't lose her again." They nodded and said they understood. They all left. Elliot promised the kids they'd get together this weekend and spend the entire weekend together. Maureen and Katie didn't even protest the weekend because they wanted to spend time with their dad and baby brother and sister too. Especially with Olivia.

Elliot grinned when he was finally able to walk back into Olivia's room. "No more people," she groaned. He laughed and she grinned without looking up. The twins were asleep in her arms. "The doctor said he was going to come back in a few and take the twins to the nursery. They've already been fed, so…you get me all to yourself, El." He nodded, knowing he had a lot of redeeming to do. He took his daughter from her and held her close.

"She looks so much like you, Liv…so beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss on Callie's forhead and looking down at Olivia. "I love you, Liv." She grinned. The doctor came in before she could say anything.

"Looks like mom and the twins are doing good. We're going to take them to the nursery now and let them get some sleep. I suggest you do too, Olivia. Never know when they'll be hungry again," he told them. Elliot smiled and Olivia smacked him.

"I know what you're thinking, Stabler. Just because they're part me doesn't mean they're going to be hungry again in five minutes." He only laughed and placed Callie in her crib before kissing her cheek. He placed a kiss on Clark's cheek before the nurses rolled them to the nursery.

"I presume you're staying here, Mr. Stabler?" the doctor asked. Elliot nodded. "Good. We'll bring in the birth certificates for you two to sign in a few minutes." They nodded again and the doctor walked out, leaving them completely alone for the first time since Elliot had gotten back.

Elliot moved over to the other side of the bed and sat down. "I am so sorry, Liv. I really am." She caressed his cheek.

"El, don't. You had no choice. You're here now. That's all that matters. Yes, I wish you could've stayed, but you couldn't. I understand that. It's part of being a cop. We went through this with Alex." He said the look of pain at her name being brought up. "I love you, Elliot. I really do." He smiled.

"I love you too, Liv. You are amazing. I mean, you just gave birth to our children and you've never looked as amazing as you do right now," he said, kissing her forehead. She held the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. He stopped before they touched. "You sure?" She didn't speak. She only pulled his lips to hers.

It was something they both wanted for the longest time. They missed the feel of each other. Their tounges touching and caressing their lips and mouths. "Elliot." He grinned when she moaned his name. "I've missed your touch. I've missed this." He nodded in agreement. He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it in his hand.

"I have a gift, Liv. I didn't want to give this to you here, but I can't wait. I have no choice. If I don't do this now, I'm afraid I'll never get a chance. Liv, so much has happened with us and…I just…I…" She smiled.

"Cat got your tounge, Stabler?" He grinned.

"You could say that. More like the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered. "I want you to marry me." He flipped open the box and showed her the ring. Her eyes got big and welled up with tears, almost making his do the same. He hated to see Olivia cry, no matter what caused the tears.

"Oh, Elliot…of course I'll marry you," she whispered, pressing his lips to hers. He gently slipped the ring on her finger and held her in his arms, thanking God for her. "I love you." He smiled as she slowly drifted off.

"I love you too. Always and forever."

A/N: And I think I'm done. Let me know your opinion on the future story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
